Wedding
by Eruruu
Summary: [Charlie & Claire] And when he saw her walking down that aisle, time seemed to stand still.


**Wedding**

by Eruruu

**Story Started: **November 24th, 2005

**Summary: **Charlie & Claire And when he saw her walking down that aisle, time seemed to stand still.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Lost, or Charlie, or Claire. If I did, I'd be blanking rich.

**Author's Notes: **Mm, this is just gonna be a one-shot that I've had in my head for a while. I'm fairly new to the Lost category, so if you find a few things wrong, I apologize. Note that my wedding names are a little off... haven't been to one (or read one) in ages. Sorry!

Also, this takes place a year or two after they get rescued.

**&&&**

I wait anxiously, wringing my hands together, my teeth biting upon my lower lip. Many others are waiting with me, anticipation racing through their veins. The bridesmaids have already passed, along with the ring bearer and the flower girl. Cheerful smiles adorn the faces of many, radiant and contagious. I even spot a few people with tears in their eyes, dabbing quietly away with their sleeves.

After a few moments, the organ begins to play the music to the entrance of the bride, the glass, double doors opening.

There she is, dressed in an elegant dress, pearls and beads adorning the bodice of her attire. They form a rather intricate design of flowers, racing from her sides to her front, growing upwards in a somewhat simple manner. Golden locks are curled and piled into a simple bun, though allowing several twirls of her hair to fall pleasantly down her neck. Blue eyes are on the floor for a moment, before turning upwards.

I can only give a sharp intake of breath.

Her head rotates slowly, taking in the audience. In a matter of seconds, her eyes focus upon my own, happiness radiating off of her. A pretty pink races across the apple of her cheeks, an excited smile widening slightly. She turns away for a moment, turning to take in the expressions of our other companions.

She is so beautiful.

Hands clasp the bouquet of flowers to herself, steady steps leading her down the red-carpeted aisle, passing the wooden pews, passing the many awed faces in the crowd.

Though many are enjoying the slow movement of the bride, her son and the ring bearer, Aaron, fidgets in his spot, and I can only give a quiet chuckle. Flashes from cameras soon light the room, several people craning their necks to see if they can find a better spot.

How long has it been?

How long has it been since we had gotten off of the island?

To the world, it was a year and a half.

To the survivors, it seems like only yesterday.

I can still smell the salty air from the ocean, the memories of Claire's smiles still burned deeply within my mind.

I can almost remember the way the jar felt as my finger went in, picking up the "peanut butter."

The way her hand went through my hair, as she attempted to give me a somewhat decent haircut.

The way she smiled serenely at me, her own finger dipping into the jar, imitating my previous movements.

It was shy and extremely amused, a tiny laugh escaping her lips.

She was beautiful.

Even if she was a single mother, considered a burden and therefore cast aside...

She **is** beautiful.

Nothing will ever be able to change that. Nothing, not even the world, will be able to crush her of her beauty, of her sweet personality, and her compassion.

Because of her, I was able to say goodbye to my addictions, to my earthly obsessions.

Because of her, I was able to show many what I could truly become.

Because of her, I was able to reach my highest potential.

Because of her, I was able to show **love**.

I love her.

If she asked me to give up my entire world for her, I would do it in a heartbeat.

If she asked me to go save Aaron again, I would do it without hesitation.

When she looks at me, shivers run up and down my spine, a sense of happiness overrunning my mind.

I love this Australian woman, I love everything about her. Her hair, her eyes, her smile...

There are no words to show how much I love her, how far I am willing to go for her.

A tiny laugh escapes my mouth, though many seemed to be caught up within Claire's radiance, oblivious to my thoughts. My eyes are focused on the clean floor, turning up slightly to see her, still glancing around.

She's almost near the front now, nearing me.

When she feels my eyes upon her, she turns from her family, from our friends. She returns my gaze, and her smile widens once more, azure eyes dancing with excitement and pride.

Something tugs at my heartstrings and I gulp slowly, my eyes welling up slightly. When she is only a few feet away, I whisper, "I love you."

My hand clenches slightly.

Her eyes seem to glow, her smile becoming more radiant than before. She mouths, "I love you, too, Charlie."

And then she turns away, and take's her husband's hand, joining him at the altar.

**&&&**

**Author's Notes: **Did you expect that? Haha. Anyway, I had fun writing this. Please review! I don't mind if you point a few things out wrong with my writing. I still need to improve a lot. If you are going to flame me, however, please restrain yourself. I don't quite appreciate flames, as do a lot of other authors, I'm sure. Thank you for reading!

**Story Finished: **November 24th, 2005


End file.
